


Just Hold On

by Veronibell



Series: Don't Hold Back Just Hold On [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Louis is a bit of a dick but really i love him, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronibell/pseuds/Veronibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was frozen in place. There was yelling. And then sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> So I had requests to continue Don't Hold Back. I wasn't going to but then I thought about it and though, eh why not.  
> I have made this a separate story. 
> 
> This is written differently to the first, just cause I couldn't get it to flow right.
> 
> This is most likely crappy, but enjoy.

_”Harry Styles from the popular UK band One Direction, was spotted leaving a well known New York club kissing an unknown woman. Reports say that things were getting heated between the two. What does this mean for the young star, who has been missing from the west coast leg of the band’s tour.”_

“Fuck. Rae, I can explain...” Rae turned when she heard Harry's voice. Now that she could see him in the daylight she has no idea how she managed to not recognize the person standing right in front of her. 

"Explain!? how-you-wha- _shit_. Oh my god I just slept with Harry Styles, my face is all over the news. What the Fuck Ha-" before Rae could continue the front door was hitting the wall as it was slammed open, three cautiously worried and one absolutely furious guys rushing in.

"What the FUCK Harry!? What were you _thinking!_ Oh that's right you weren't! You run off in the middle of the damn tour leaving a note saying you need space that it was all getting too much and then we get woken up in the middle of the bloody night to be told that you are in sodding _New York_ of all places and that you are being papped leaving a goddamn club with some floozy hanging off you!" Louis was fuming and it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

"Lou calm do-"

"Do not tell me to calm down Niall! I will calm down when I get an explanation as to why my best friend decided now was the best time to _run away_ "

Rae watched Harry as Louis shouted and ranted. She watched as his face went from shocked to slightly scared to angry. She watched as hurt flickered in his eyes at what Louis was saying. But as soon as she saw the hurt it was clamped down. She watched as the caring, sweet, kind-hearted guy she knew last night all but disappeared. None of the boys had taken note of her, still frozen in the kitchen doorway, still in Harry's shirt and her panties. Rae's mind was working in over drive; why hadn't she recognized him, it wasn't like he was in disguise, it wasn't like she didn't have photo after photo of him and his tattoos on her phone, she was a fan of course she knew what he looked like. Why wasn't she happy and how the fuck was she going to get out of this? 

Rae was shocked out of her bubble at Harry’s shout of "HEY!" the room went silent. Everyone watched as he took a step toward the boys still by the door. "You have no idea Lou, none! So don't you come in here calling me a coward and spouting off at me! I left ‘cause I am sick of being a puppet, I am sick of the labels that people make up for me. I am tired and I am so sick of feeling alone!"

Rae couldn't help the feeling of wanting to reach out to him. That feeling she had in the club, that feeling of rightness about her and Harry was back. She saw him let out a shaky breath and then take another.

"But H, you aren't alone, you have us, you could have just talked to us" Liam spoke.

Harry gave a hollow laugh at that “I love you boys to death, but Lou is always off with El or Zayn, Niall is usually off with Josh or talking to his family, Zayn's with Perrie or Lou or talking to his mum, and you Li, you are always trying to please the fans with twitcams or you are with Andy. I just feel like sometimes I get forgotten about or that you all start thinking that I am all these things that the tabloids and gossip sites say I am. But I’m not! I never have been" they were all quiet, lost in their own thoughts, but Rae could see the silent tears falling like a dripping tap from Harry's eyes. Slow and silent.

"Harry..." that exhalation quiet as it was, was enough to get every set of eyes focused fully on her. Four pairs were curious, but the one set she really cared about looked back at her with shock and the smallest amount of heat. "Rae" Rae felt her lips quirk as she looked back into those green-green eyes "Hi." she moved toward him, tugging slightly on the bottom of the shirt attempting to cover a bit more skin. Suddenly self conscious about the way her thighs wobbled and shook with each step she took toward him. Self conscious about the stretch of the shirt over her hips and butt. But she forgot all of that when she saw the tears still leaking from Harry's eyes. She finally let herself reach out to cup the sides of his face, gently wiping away his tears. Harry closed his eyes and all but deflated into the touch. Rae couldn't help but feel her heart break at the sight.

A clearing of a throat caused Harry's eyes to snap open and Rae's hand to drop. "So you turn to some random girl for comfort and not your best friends then?" They all watched Harry go rigid at the comment. The unadulterated venom in Louis' voice shocking all of them.

"Get out." Harry's voice was cold as stone. No one moved "I said get out. NOW!" it was a roar. Rae stood frozen unsure if she should be afraid as Harry stalked toward the other boys. Liam, Niall and Zayn backing toward the door. Louis standing his ground so the two of them ended up quite literally nose to nose. Harry's voice was dangerously low and even as he said "If you really think that little of me, if you really think that I could just turn my back on all of you. If you really think that this whole time I have just been fucking anyone and everyone like the media have no doubt been saying. If you really believe everything that those gossip mongers print about me then get the fuck out. Now. I thought out of everyone you would be the one who would understand Louis. But I guess you're not the only one who believed in something false"

With those words Louis spun on his heel and walked out the door. The others stood frozen in place. "Harry- We'll talk to you later, but you know none of us believe what they print. I can see you want space so we will give it to you." It was the first time Zayn had spoken the entire time, he could see the mix of pain and anger in his brother's face. He knew that the hurt would take longer to take hold. He could also see the girl watching it all with wide eyes. She really was quite pretty he could see why Harry was drawn to her, he from the small glimpse at them together could see that there was something good there, something special. He turned to the other two, "Come on, let's go find Louis. See you later H."

"Love you Hazza" The hitch in Niall's voice showed how upset he was by all of this. These were Harry's boys. These were his brothers. Harry managed a small smile in response. 

Once the door closed it was like the tether Harry had on his emotions snapped. The tears started flowing again and he lashed out hitting the wall with the side of his closed fist. He let out a frustrated and hurt yell. Rae stood there, flinching at the sound, unable to move but wanting to ease his pain. Rae saw the moment that Harry caught sight of her again, his eyes flared with something she couldn’t quite identify. He started moving toward her, reaching her he pulled her to him with his hands on her waist exactly as he had the night before. This time when they kissed Rae could feel the pent up emotions behind it. She could feel the desperation and anger behind it. She felt helpless to do anything but go with it. Harry wasn’t the only one who was knocked off kilter with the encounter. And if she was being honest with herself she wanted to be able to feel Harry on her skin for days after. 

The kiss was heated and desperate from the start. Rae tilted her head as she felt his lips move down her neck. She keened up into the touch when she felt Harry start to bite and suck on her neck. She felt his hands bunching in the fabric at her hips, she felt them tense and relax. Her own were caught once again in his hair. Rae could feel Harry getting hard against her, both of them getting worked up fast. Harry’s hands slipping under the shirt, exploring the soft skin he had peppered with kisses last time. This time his touch wasn’t designed to be soft and reassuring, this time it was filled with need and heat.

Rae pulled Harry’s face away from her skin using her hold on his hair. She looked into his eyes, pupils blown, swallowing the green so all she saw was black. She reattached their lips. Harry’s hands worked their way lower, rubbing at her through the material. He had her pushing down against his fingers wanting more. Harry moved his lips to her ear. His voice was raw and rough and so _hot_ when he spoke directly into Rae’s ear “I want you. I’m going to make you come so many times you won’t be able to speak. Do you want that? Huh? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers and dick so hard that all you can do is beg for more?” The words had Rae arching into Harry and her underwear being soaked with a cry from Rae. Harry kept rubbing her through it, sucking a bruise below her ear.

Rae pulled his lips back to hers, yielding when she felt Harry’s tongue enter her mouth. She felt her soaking panties being slipped down her legs and then being walked backwards until she hit a wall. She felt like she was high, so intoxicated with arousal. Harry’s hips moved away from hers, but they remained attached at the mouth. When he moved back to her she felt his hard, throbbing dick against her hip. His hands moved to the backs of her thighs. She let out a gasp as he tightened his hold on her skin and picked her up, forcefully pressing her against the wall. 

Now she had the height advantage, hands either side of his face, she bowed her head, never breaking eye contact and whispered over the sounds of their panting breaths “you have me. Take me.” She placed a contrastingly gentle and sweet kiss to his lips. Harry was obviously in a teasing mood for Rae felt one of Harry’s hands disappear from her thighs and dance across the skin of her abdomen. She felt barely there kisses being placed over her shoulders and breasts. Rae locked her ankles behind Harry and pulled him in trying to get more friction. The dance of his fingers continued before disappearing. Rae couldn’t keep back the shout of surprise and pleasure when Harry’s fingers were finally inside her. She rocked down on those fingers, now slick with her come. His rhythm is steady and strong. Trusting Harry to keep her pressed against the wall she gets a hand on his cock, it is hot in her hand, her other grips the wrist of the hand that is working over her clit, pulling it out and moving her hips to take just the tip of him in. 

“Fuck. Me” with that Rae feels herself pressed against the wall with renewed force. She could feel the drag of her skin on the wall. She could feel the heat from where Harry’s arms were braced on the wall by her head. She could hear the slap of skin each time their hips met. She could feel Harry’s hot breath against her throat. Rae could hear her own gasping sounds mixing with the breathless grunts Harry was making. Harry moved his face to suck on Rae’s nipples as he had done last night. Rae could feel him all over but she wanted to feel him come so she clenched around him, she rolled her hips and locked her ankles in the small of his back. She spread herself wider, taking him deeper. His thrusts became uneven. His grunts more desperate. Rae could see and feel that Harry needed the release, needed to get it out of his system. “I want to feel you come inside me. I want to feel your come running down my legs. I want to feel you Harry.” Rae felt him tense; his sharp rapid thrusts pushed her higher up the wall. Each thrust was hitting her sweet spot, bringing her closer and closer to climax. Rae could hear her noises getting higher and breathier. Harry thrust one last time before Rae felt Harry come, the sensation pushing her over the edge with a shout of “HARRY!” her back arching off the wall and into Harry.

They stayed there, Rae pressed against the wall with Harry still inside her, breathing heavily against each other. Rae gently kissed the part of Harry’s face that wasn’t buried in her neck. Harry’s face came up to meet her. Rae was suddenly struck with how beautiful he was. And also in this moment how broken he was. She ran her fingers over the planes of his face, running the pads of her fingers gently over his red puffy lips. She kissed his lips lightly then let their foreheads rest together.

“You need to talk to him Hazza. They are all your brothers but Louis is also your best friend. I bet he just misses you.” Rae caught the tear that ran from his eye. “Just talk to hi-“ She was cut off as Harry kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her middle and started moving toward the bedroom still kissing. Rae could feel the come starting to slide down her legs when Harry slipped out of her. Rae was overcome with déjà vu as she was placed on the bed, Harry’s weight on top of her as they kissed. 

They kissed until they were falling asleep. Rae watched Harry’s eyelids start to droop. Shutting for longer each time they closed. Rae ran her and through the curls that were placed on her shoulder until she could feel the deep even breaths and hear the light snores. She could see Harry’s phone on the table beside her. She picked it up and found the contact that she wanted.

“Please don’t hang up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy as hell wall sex.  
> I have left it open. May do a really short follow up, if anyone wants it.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr if you like, I'm Veronibell on there too


End file.
